


At the Moon Nexus

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Golden Boy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	At the Moon Nexus

In their hut, Soren lies in bed waving his sword about. He sits up as his sister enters, to ask her sarcastically, "So, have fun on your little date?"

Claudia faces him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Soren asks, he's immediately on his feet and walking toward her. "What did he do to you?" He scowls, already infuriated by the mere thought of anyone daring to harm his little sister...

"Nothing happened," she tells him as she wipes her tears away. "Callum would never hurt me."

"Oh," he sheathes his sword, "then how come you're all... weep-ridden?" he waves his hand at her as he asks.

She scoffs, pushing his hand down, "That is not an emotion, Soren!"

"My point is," he sounds frustrated as he asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine."

He sighs before he says, "Because, you're my sister, as you know. I'm always here for you... to punch someone," he punches into his open palm, "or whatever you need."

"I know."

"Good. We still have to bring the princes back with us. Whatever it takes, whatever happens. I need to know that... all this," he twirls his hand, "won't get in the way of doing what we came here to do."

"It won't. I can do it," she frowns resolutely at him.

"I just... need proof. And, I was thinking..." he starts to hesitate as he takes in Claudia's appearance. She looks good with her hair up, a little extra make-up on. He'd been jealous of the fact that it was Callum she had been dressing up for, though.

"Yeah?" she prompts.

"We're alone, and not in the Castle," Soren points out.

"Uh-huh?" she questions, her chest tightening. Is he really getting ready to suggest what she thinks he might be?

"There's a bed. Two of them, actually," he also states, starting to blush and shift now.

"Soren~" she teases coyly, stepping closer. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I want you to promise me something first-" he says, returning his gaze to Claudia's eyes. Claudia nods for him to continue. "No more leading anybody else on. No more... little dates," he says that in the same mocking tone he had earlier, but the look in his eyes is more serious.

The pit of desire sinks deeper in Claudia, if anything, at the possessive declaration. "Okay, Sorbear. We'll do things your way tomorrow. Can we...?" she stops to gasp as Soren grabs for her.

She lets him guide her into a kiss, lets him lick into her mouth, as she wordlessly starts to unlatch the straps to his armor. He flinches as his faulds clatter to the floor, parting to glower momentarily at her. "Sorry," she murmurs against his lips. "You're seriously overdressed though."

He pulls away from her and starts to doff the rest of his armor, setting it aside on a stand near the door. Once he's down to his tunics and pants, he turns back around and catches Claudia as she throws herself into his arms. Claudia giggles as she kisses his neck while clinging to him.

He rubs her waist, slides his hands along her sides. She arches up against him, breath deepening. His grip shifts down to the back of her thighs and then he hoists her, walking them toward the bed. She wraps her legs up around his waist, squeezes onto his shoulders and locks her ankles together behind his back.

They tumble onto the bed together, with Soren hovering over his little sister. Claudia relaxes enough to lay back on the bed but keeps her legs hiked up over his hips. "Soren," she moans as he grinds down against her. "No more teasing, please," she begs.

Soren makes a guttural groan, tugging open the front of her collar and jerking the panels of her suit apart. She makes soft little noises as he gropes at her tits, arching up into his hands, then whines in response when Soren leans down and whispers to her, "Take off your pants, Claudia."

She manages to kick off her boots over the edge of the bed, then shimmies out of her pants. Soren slides his hand down between her legs, pushes her panties aside and slides a finger deep into her core. She writhes, shuddering. "You're always so wet," he groans as he starts to work it in and out, crooking just right.

She whines when he works in a second faster than usual. "You're being- ungh!" she shivers as he strokes at her inner walls, cutting off her thought process.

"Too much?" he questions but didn't pause like usual.

"Don't you dare stop!" Claudia tells him but then whimpers as he slid in a third, stretching her hole to make it fit by that point. "S-Soren," she gasps out breathlessly, legs loosening to fall open. He sits up once he's free, giving himself both more room to work and a view of how her folds part around his fingers, how her entrance grips and twitches.

"Tell me if it hurts," he pleads even as he started to work his hand harder, as it starts to ache. She revels in it though, doesn't bother to admit to it because he'll stop if she does. Instead, she opens herself up to him, spreads her thighs and lifts her hips. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back and cries out.

Soren slides his free hand under her hip and jerks her up into his lap. She starts to whine out loud each time he plunges his fingers into her, groaning as he starts to hear her wet cunt even over her constant verbalizing. "Ready for my cock?" he asks, voice rough with arousal. Then he lets out a growl as she squeezes around his fingers in response, whimpering wordlessly. "Tell me," he orders, pulling out his fingers.

She groans in frustration, especially when she looks up and realizes he's staring at her pussy, transfixed by the way it twitches and drips. "I'll show you," she declares as she moves back. Soren looks up at her and blinks in confusion. Then his breath catches as she grabs at the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to the bed, pushing him onto his back.

She pulls off his boots and then starts removing his pants, with Soren helpfully lifting his hips and legs to make it easier. Then she pulls off her panties before she straddles over him, reaching down with both hands to line everything up. Her breath stutters at the weight of his cock as it catches at her entrance. She presses her hips down, eyes widening as the tip opens her up. The stretch actually kind of stings, even with all the prep.

Soren's eyes have completely glossed over, though, as he gazes up at her. Distantly he knows he shouldn't be so hot over the fact that she's wincing, but she's so perfectly wet and tight and she keeps pulsing, it feels incredible. She's whining too, her back arched as her legs spread open so that her hips could keep sinking, her hole taking him in and milking his cock so well. She's perfect.

Even the hurt was something that Claudia wanted more of, drove her to work her body down until she was sitting in his lap. She pauses then, quivering as she tries to grow used to the sensation of being so full. Eventually, she starts to rock her hips, grinding his cock deeper into the back of her cunt, where neither of their fingers had ever quite reached.

"Fuck," Soren grunts, gripping at her thighs. Claudia kept moving, gritting her teeth at first. But then her mouth opens and the tension in her body fell away as she switches from grinding to bouncing. "Oh, Clauds," he sighs, snapping his hips up as she comes down. She yelps then writhes. Her pussy starts to squeeze down on him, and he growls and keeps fucking up into her. The way her hole keeps twitching drives him to dig his heels into the bed and roll his hips up until her knees lift from the bed. She lets out a breathless squeal as he does.

"Soren, ah, w-wait!" she manages to get out in between his thrusts. He stills and flops back to the bed, his grip loosening as the focused haze in his eyes clears a bit. "I just, my legs. Tired. We can keep going, wanna keep going.... we just need to switch positions."

He grins up at her shakily, glad to hear that was all she was concerned about. She lifts herself off and flops down beside him, rolling onto her back. He pushes up to crawl over her, leans down to kiss her deeply as he guides himself back in. She whines into his mouth as he sheathes himself only momentarily before he's rolling his hips, groaning against her lips.

Now that he has the leverage, Soren's thrusts drive into Claudia with enough force that her breath catches each time. He sits up, grabs at her hips and bares his teeth as he starts to pick up the pace, starts pulling her onto his cock as he surges forward, drilling into her.

Claudia arches, hiccuping with pleasure as he takes his own. She feels something building, something like an orgasm but even more blinding. The pressure makes her go momentarily noiseless, her eyes roll back and then they flutter shut. Then she suddenly wails and starts to jerk as it breaks and she gushes, squirting around his cock as he lets out a triumphant, guttural moan at the sight and feel.

He doesn't stop, fucks her through it and keeps bucking. She reaches for him, urging him to loom closer, cover her body with his, as she pants and clings to his shoulders. He buries his face into her neck, to hide the fact that he's drooling and sweating as he hurtles closer to the edge. She hooks her legs behind his back, giving him nowhere to go but deeper.

Soren keens, loudly even though it's muffled into her skin, as his cock starts to jump and throb, flooding her pussy with cum. Fingers dig into her hips hard enough to bruise as he circles his hips, panting and slowly continuing to work himself through his own climax, drawing it out as her cunt ripples and milks every drop out. "C-came inside..." he confesses as if it wasn't obvious.

Claudia giggles a little deliriously. "Doesn't matter," she sighs blissfully, "I've been doing way too much magic lately. There's no way it's going to take."

That makes Soren pause. Something like disappointment makes him furrow his brows. He shouldn't... want that anyway, right? They're related. He pushes those thoughts aside- as Claudia had just told him, it doesn't matter. Something else about that worries at the back of his mind, the side effects of dark magic, but he can't quite grasp the full implications there right now.

"You okay?" Claudia asks him, and he nods against her shoulder before weakly pushing himself back up. He sits back and bites his lip in anticipation as he slips his cock out. Claudia gasps softly and shivers as cum drips from the tiny gape left. When it winks closed even more dribbles out. Since it doesn't matter Soren catches it with his fingers and then pushes them inside. He wants it to stay, wants to at least be able to fantasize about knocking up his baby sister.

"S-Soren," she stammers, then moans as he starts fingering her even more roughly than before. She's so wet that it's noisy and it should be embarrassing but it just makes her whimper. He starts to wonder if he could go once more as he keeps her keyed up and writhing on his hand.

"Again?" he asks her.

She stares at him, wide-eyed, and then rapidly nods, "Yeah, again."

It's even better the second time as he slips his cock back in with ease, watching as she spreads her legs, blushes, and moans softly. He grabs at her calves and pushes them back, grinding in as deep as he possibly can. Displaced cum oozes out from where they're joined.

He starts thrusting, panting as his pace rapidly picks up until there's an unmistakable slapping sound each time his thighs smack against hers. She's chanting his name, whenever she can catch her breath enough to do so in between lilting whines and shocked gasps.

He likes the way it all sounds, even though it's loud and the other huts aren't all that far away. He's beyond caring at this point- in fact a secret, vindictive part of him hopes that Callum can overhear this. Maybe then he'll figure out why he'll never have a chance with Claudia. "Mine," he groans out loud, inadvertently.

"Yours," Claudia agrees breathlessly, as she's tensing again. All she needs is a few more thrusts and then she's orgasming hard once more, whining softly as her pussy pulses around his cock, drenches it in more of her cum. He whimpers and slows again as his cock starts to shoot off inside of her once more. He slows to prolong their sensations again, keeps shallowly rocking against her.

His arms grow weak and he slumps against her chest, bending her nearly in half as he circles and grinds his hips up until the point he's too soft to stay inside. Claudia shivers as he rolls off, then sighs and slumps to the bed in an exhausted sprawl. After a few seconds of resting like that, she then rolls toward him and cuddles close, hiding her face in his chest as she keeps quivering.

Soren feels it too- it's like a buzzing just underneath his skin, something primal and innate that thrills at the fact he's left his sister quaking, quiet, and most importantly leaking cum from her no longer so perfectly tight little pussy. He curls his arm around her shoulders and tucks her closer, letting her lay half on top of him. She starts to settle.

"Was that your first time too?" she questions just a bit cautiously, though she's pretty certain Soren would have told her if anything like this had ever happened. He licks his lips and stares at the ceiling as something he's thinking of momentarily makes him furrow his brows.

"I'd never done anything like this before," he decides to tell her. That much is true enough. Luckily, she doesn't question his wording, just murmurs softly in appreciation and curls closer. He feels like he's sinking into the bed, especially with Claudia quickly turning into dead weight as her breathing shallows and slows. She's half-unconscious already, it seems.

He stays awake a little longer, listening to Claudia's sleepy noises, to hang onto the contented satisfaction curling in his belly, guiltily envisioning a scenario where she tells him that despite the odds, what they had done together had taken. He imagines Claudia as if she was free of residual dark magic, glowing and healthy and laden with his child. He shouldn't want that, he reminds himself again. All the same, he silently yearns for it, and those are the thoughts he ends up falling asleep to.


End file.
